venturiantalefandomcom-20200216-history
War for Earth (Fan Story)
DISCLAIMER: THIS IS A FANFICTION STORY AND HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE CONTENT THIS IS INSPIRED OFF OF. The lead up to war After the end of the Billion Year War in the year 2017, Sally had seemingly become the ruler of Planet Earth, Making the planet into the Waffle Kingdom. Many people had to go into hiding due to the new world order, the achachalla family hid in a remote place in South America, the Fryes hid somewhere in the former United States, P.I.E. was most likely destroyed forever with Ghost probably dead or missing. Although Johnny Toast went back in time to try and stop the war from starting in another dimension, but was unable to do so due to Sally's Tripod assault(it was successful in this dimension). At this time, it seemed like Sally has control of all of humanity and plans to extend her kingdom further into space. But there was a military organization whose forces were destroyed on earth due to the vast power of Sally's forces and their lack of advanced power within their terrestrial forces and had to keep its remaining free population within the Space Colonies. It is known as the Unified Church. The Unified Church The Unified Church is a Christian military organization dedicated to spreading the word of God and Christ around the world and protect Earth and humanity when needed. They're the ones responsible for the construction of the Space Colonies to help with the vastly growing population on earth and they've taken refuge within the colonies where they have been building their military up with advanced weaponry and equipment capable of standing a chance against Sally and her military of Tripods and Combine. In other dimensions, they've completely colonized the moon and mars but here they merely use the moon for mining operations their main Space Colony and capital is the UCC(Unified Church Colony) Mortal Salvation where their leaders known as the Clergy govern the Church's territories through Peace and Theocracy. They have a large military capable of landing orbital invasions from space. The War On July 21st, 2019, the Unified Church launched a large scale invasion of occupied earth on the continents of North America, Asia, Europe, and Africa. They invaded using large drop pods that were launched from their naval ships in orbit, which landed on the designated landing zones and released the Church's military units who soon engaged in combat with Sally's forces, sparking off the War for Earth which will last for years to come. Weapons used in the war Both ballistic and pulse weaponry were used in the war as well as a large variety of unconventional weapons. Church Weapons The Church upgraded their technologically inferior forces who had escaped earth to the colonies during the Billion Year War to far more advanced soldiers and weapons. Infantry Their infantrymen were in these suits of armor called Armored Battle Suits which allowed the manuverablity of a regular soldier, with the additions of increased strength, effective armor, and temporary flight. The Suits also provided a short time of life support in the vacuum of space but it's not ment for prolonged periods. The Suits were equipped with a variety of weapons that are more efficient when used by someone within the suits; the main weapon is the G-M019 Automatic Battle Rifle, which is a custom made rifle that is shaped similar to that of the streamlined style of the suits themselves as well as matching the color. The other infantry weapon is a rocket launcher that is held like a rifle and has a magazine that holds 4 other rockets and has 3 fire settings, laser guided, fire and forget, and heat seeking. There's a handle on the other side of the launcher that needs to be pulled back after every rocket fired but when on heat seeking or laser guided, the rocket must detonate first as the launcher is connected with every rocket loaded into the barrel. Mechs The main armor used by the Church are bipedel mechs that have a few variants for various jobs, the design familiar with all mechs is the streamlined style similar to that of the Battle suits. The variants include an Anti-Armor variant which is equipped with a 60mm Pak howitzer cannon that can be loaded with AP(Armor-Piercing) and HE(High Explosive) shells(both this and the Artillery variant are capable of taking down tripods). An Artillery variant with a large amount of rockets that are made to take down enemy aircraft and provided artillery support from a safe distance. Lastly there's an Anti-Infantry variant equppied with a 20mm battling gun that cn cut down large groups of enemy infantry both regular and armored at a fire rate of 600 rounds per minute. Category:War Category:Fanfiction Category:On Main Wiki